elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Daedra (Online)
|location = See below |region = Auridon Bangkorai City Isle Craglorn Coldharbour Glenumbra Stonefalls Wrothgar |province = Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, High Rock |dlc = Base }} Spider Daedra are Daedra that appear in . They are known to be servants of Boethiah and Mephala. They can be encountered in Coldharbour, at various Dark Anchors, or as a random encounter. Attacks Spider Daedra primarily use shock magic, although they will use melee attacks in certain scenarios. Spider Daedra will also spawn melee-oriented spiderlings. #Summon Spiderling #Strike #Spit Webbing #Lightning Storm #Lightning Onslaught #Spit Quests *A Marriage in Ruins *At Any Cost (Kythiirix) *Azura's Relics – Recover stolen relics from Daedra worshipers. *Climbing the Spire – Reach the top of the Tormented Spire *Crawling Chaos – Speak to the Spider Daedra, Naluroen, as part of this quest. *Deadly Whispers – Help the Fighters Guild clear Spindleclutch of the Spider Cult. *Lighting the Shadows – Defeat the Spider Cult at Fungal Grotto. *Maelstrom Arena *Silk and Shadow *Uncaged – Bol Veppik is a Spider Daedra inside Skyreach Pinnacle Repeatable: *Pledge: Cradle of Shadows *Pledge: Spindleclutch I Locations *Arboretum District, Imperial City *Cradle of Shadows ( ) *Crypt of Hearts II *Dragonstar Arena, Craglorn *Fungal Grotto II *Imperial City Sewers (Weaver's Nest) *Kulati Mines, Alik'r Desert *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar *Nilata Ruins, Bangkorai (Anexiel) *Shrine of Kyne, Coldharbour *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn (Bol Veppik) *Spindleclutch, Glenumbra *The Refuge of Dread, Auridon *Tormented Spire, Stonefalls *Tusenend, Vvardenfell *Weeping Giant, Bangkorai *White-Gold Tower Variations *Anexiel (Nilata Ruins, Bangkorai) *Bol Veppik (Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn) *Brevorra Poisonclaw (Spiral Skein) *Champion of Atrocity (Maelstrom Arena) *Flamespinner (Tormented Spire) *Gozzak (Mephala's Nest) *Kayliriax the Spinner (Eton Nir Grotto boss) *Kythiirix *Lady Malygda *Lady of the Depths, Imperial City Sewers *Mezelukhebruz (The Refuge of Dread) *Naluroen (Kulati Mines, non-hostile) *Ruzozuzalpamaz (Crypt of Hearts II) *Sithera (Cradle of Shadows) *Spawn of Mephala (Fungal Grotto) *The Spinner of Lies (Shrine of Kyne) *Weaver Gwaumanus (Spiral Skein) *Weaver Ulfaduug (Spiral Skein) *The Whisperer (Spindleclutch) *Vaermina's Weaver (Weeping Giant) *Ysenda Resplendant - Imperial City, Arboretum District Generic: *Spiderling – miniature Spider Daedra spawned by Spider Daedra Related Achievements *''Horror of Horrors'' – Defeat all the Patrolling Horrors in Imperial City (including Ysenda Resplendant). *''Veteran Shadow Slayer'' – Defeat three bosses, one of which is Spawn of Mephala, at Fungal Grotto. *''Veteral Fungal Grotto Assassin'' – Defeat all mini bosses and bosses before defeating Vila Theran, within twenty minutes of starting the dungeon. *''Cradle of Shadows Champion'' *''Exterminator'' – Defeat Sithera, Khephidaen the Spiderkith, the Votary of Velidreth, Dranos Velador, and Velidreth the Lady of Lace in Cradle of Shadows II, within half an hour of starting the dungeon. Timer starts on entering the initial caverns. *''Beacon in the Night'' – Defeat Sithera, Khephidaen the Spiderkith, the Votary of Velidreth, Dranos Velador, and Velidreth the Lady of Lace in Cradle of Shadows II, without any group members being defeated. *''Cradle of Shadows Vanquisher'' – Defeat Sithera, Khephidaen the Spiderkith, the Votary of Velidreth, Dranos Velador, and Velidreth the Lady of Lace in Cradle of Shadows. *''Sewer Subjucator'' – Defeat all champions in the Imperial City Sewers (four in each alliance section, twelve in total). *''Spindleclutch Vanquisher'' – Defeat the Swarm Mother and The Whisperer in Spindleclutch. Unique items *''Ruzozuzalpamaz's Charged Barb'' – unique item dropped by Ruzozuzalpamaz sometimes in Crypt of Hearts II. Gallery Preparing for Battle.jpg|Preparing for battle Spider Daedra Boss Battle.jpg|Spider Daedra boss battle Spider Daedra Boss.jpg|The Whisperer Appearances * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Category:Online: Daedra Category:Online: Bangkorai Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Creatures Category:Imperial City: Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Vvardenfell Creatures